Heroes
Heroes refer to the playable characters in ''For Honor''. Overview There are currently four Hero types; each faction comes with a base of four Heroes, one of each type, with additional heroes that have come and continue to come as DLC. Each Hero comes with their own set of skills, weapons, armor and fighting style. Every hero is different and will fulfill different roles, even within their own class. With a wide library of customization options, players are able to personalize their Heroes to not only look and feel unique, but also be tailored to one's preferred combat style. |- | |- | |- | |} Hero Types Vanguards Main Article: Vanguards *Vanguards are well-balanced Heroes with good attack and defense capabilities. They also have great versatility that is easy to remember, making them a very good set of Heroes for players new to the game but still competitive in the hands of the skilled. Be it one-on-one or within a teamfight, the Vanguard can adjust to fulfill a multitude of roles to keep participating in the fight. Assassins Main Article: Assassins * Assassins are swift and lethal. They have good offensive skills and high running speeds, a trade off made with low health and limited guard duration. Therefore, an Assassin needs to be careful in a duel, deflecting attacks instead of simply playing on the defensive. But in a teamfight, their speed allows them to move between objectives quickly and ambush enemies from outside their notice. Heavies Main Article: Heavies * Heavies have the highest resistance to damage, either by their skillset or by their health pool. They also hold their own arsenal of deadly abilities, although the Heavies' slow attacks and speed will not guarantee that every strike will hit. Their durability allows them to be a wall in 1v1s, able to bare through typically dangerous attacks in order to strike back with heft. In the team scenario, they are great guardians for holding points or surviving till allies arrive. Hybrids Main Article: Hybrids * Hybrids are a mix of the other three types of Heroes, meaning they can fulfill a role with a combination of two traits found in the other three classes. Not bound by the traditional roles, this mix of classes allows them to fulfill niche roles that no single class can cover. In trade, a majority if not all of the Hybrids typically require more skill to play to adequate effectiveness, be it in 1v1 or 4v4. Hero Factions Knights Main Article: Knights The Knights, also known as The Iron Legion, believe that many, if not all of the ancient ruins were built by their ancestors. The Knights had been scattered for centuries but have begun to reunite under a single banner, that of the Iron Legion. There are those still however, who choose to gather their own "Legion" and their alliance with the Iron Legion is shaky at best. The Knights take a balance between skill and strength in their fights, valuing both as necessities in war. Vikings Main Article: Vikings The Vikings, also known as The Warborn, were previously thought to have vanished. Now they have returned - in great numbers - from across the sea. They have come to take new lands, plunder, expand the clans and reclaim their ancient homeland in the North. Hundreds of clans now dominate amidst the cold and icy tundra. The Vikings are headstrong, thriving by jumping into the fray instead of placing second thoughts before every encounter. Samurai Main Article: Samurai The Samurai, also known as the Dawn Empire, come from a land far to the East, and they tell a tale of a homeland and an Emperor that were lost to sea and fire during the last great Cataclysm. Now, more than a millennium later the nomadic warriors roam no more and have rebuilt themselves in a new land with a new Emperor. The Samurai are few in numbers, thus their warriors favour attaining finesse and skill than sheer physical strength in their battles. Wu Lin ''Main Article: Wu Lin '' The faction known as the Wu Lin is made up of warriors from ancient China, who now travel west seeking vengeance from war, betrayal, and personal tragedies. They may not have a home in the faction war, but still fight for their own cause. The Wu Lin do not submit to brutality and violence in all that they've faced, bringing a flowing art to their fights backed by solid resolution. es:Héroes Category:Content Category:Gameplay